


Random slew of Homestuck improv poetry

by LookitThatDude



Category: Homestuck, MSPaintAdventures
Genre: Janedirk as well I guess, jakedirk is kinda cameo'd in here in poem #6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookitThatDude/pseuds/LookitThatDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to write improv. A lot. Some of it happens to be about homestuck. SO here are my works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is about the 10/25/14 update

seven is a lucky number  
Seven lucky, you and me  
Seven members fallen down  
Seven swords for you to see  
Seven is a lucky number  
Seven deaths, my friends and me  
See the blood that circles ‘round seven swords  
for you to see  
Seven swords for seven members  
Is an error I have made  
Some seven members died the same  
from five swords for you to see  
Seven is a lucky number  
seven lucky, you and me  
and when death comes you will see  
our seven members gleefully


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's 'bout Dave with the correlations of his quotes and the upd8 and blah blah yeah this one's kinda bad

I am not a hero  
If anything, I am zero  
My brother saved me so I could play  
My best bro, younger than me, saved the day  
so how could a freak  
With a large losing streak  
not get out of the way?  
I ask the world my mighty cry  
"I couldn't save him, why oh why"  
I held him dear  
Even if he caused fear  
I want to shout and scream to the sky.  
I am not a hero  
Saved: I've done zero  
I died to save the girl I loved  
but she loved me too  
as life leaves my eyes I ask myself  
Is she going to die too?

I am not a hero  
I died for them to kill  
but I swear those bastards  
will get what they deserve  
for getting their fill


	3. Six, Five, Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More 10/25/14 improv. Helps me work on finding rhymes. About the percieved survivors.

four survivors  
maybe six  
Maybe six so we can fix  
the damaged caused  
Rails left in stick  
So maybe Six  
can help us fix,  
stack up the bricks  
so we can fix  
the damage caused  
by our conflicts

if not six then maybe five  
maybe five so we can strive  
and then survive  
and live our lives  
So that we five  
can make them shrive  
and fix the lives  
of those who've died.

maybe not five  
but maybe four  
Four to get the score  
Four to bore out  
holes to fix the core  
of the game  
Four to do the chore  
I'm Sure  
these four will grasp the lore  
of the chore  
and these four  
will no longer be sore  
from the war


	4. Red, Blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johndave shenanigans

you and I are red and blue  
red and blue so we come to  
our heart so dear they're red and blue  
red and blue for me and you  
red for the sickness of my beats  
and blue for movies in the weeks  
and red and blue  
for me and you  
there's nothing we can't do.

So if red and blue  
for me and you  
spells trouble in our hearts  
let me tell you  
I was loving  
you ever since the start


	5. My dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johndave shenanigans

I've missed you, my dear  
Missed you for three years  
the skies are blue  
my eyes are too  
I wanna say I love

your stupid blonde hair  
your dumb jokes about stairs  
and they way you dress in all red  
though you detest your mutation  
it's in my fantasizations  
about being with you my dear

I've missed you, my dear  
Missed you for three years  
the time, it's flown  
how many miles I've blown  
just to get to

your stupid bad rhymes  
and your dumb pantomimes  
although you don't really mean them  
your beats aren't sick  
They're all but a trick  
to get me to love you my dear

I've missed you, my dear  
missed you for three years  
you are mine  
it's simply divine  
now that I'm with you


	6. I have failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update stuff
> 
> Dirk is bae

Fade into space  
let someone else take my place  
I have failed  
I have failed  
let me erase  
the failure

I have failed  
I have failed

Hearts have fallen  
nobody is callin'  
for the greens and blues  
that we lost

I have failed  
I have failed

and I was too late  
and it makes me irate  
and I want to destroy  
let it be a ploy  
to mess with our minds  
we're simply out of time  
to find the solution  
I made no contribution  
to the saviour of my friends  
I had to watch them meet their ends

I have failed  
I have failed

let the universes across paradox space know what happened on this tragic day


	7. Turn off the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT PLAYERS MAN
> 
> LIGHT PLAYERS

turn off the lights  
turn off the lights  
turn off the fear in us tonight  
turn off the lights  
turn off the lights  
erase our guides throughout the night

turn off the lights  
turn off the lights  
the thief that steals it we must smite  
turn off the lights  
turn off the lights  
dim down the switch which heals our might

kill the lights  
kill them tonight  
we knew, we knew  
they weren't right


End file.
